


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Fraser's Fear

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted November 18.</p><p>AN1: This is a companion piece to Ray's Fear</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Fraser's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 18.
> 
> AN1: This is a companion piece to Ray's Fear


End file.
